


Oh No, He's Cute

by Tial



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tial/pseuds/Tial
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt here: http://au-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/140952073974/music-major-ausYou’re really cute and I may have done more than three casual walk-bys of your practice room. I’m on my sixth walk-by when we make eye contact. Oh shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt here: http://au-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/140952073974/music-major-aus  
>  _You’re really cute and I may have done more than three casual walk-bys of your practice room. I’m on my sixth walk-by when we make eye contact. Oh shit._
> 
> Hope ya'll aren't lactose intolerant cos this fic is cheesy as fuck.

It was about the fifth time that Timothy had walked past the practice room when he realised he had a problem.

It was four o’clock in the morning and after being woken up by the law student in the dorm beside him having her third (very loud) breakdown this week, he had decided that he might as well get some practice in for his practical exam that coming Friday. However, after a long walk in the freezing cold wearing lazy day wear (including a thankfully warm hoodie from his old high school, the only good thing he ever got from that place) he had found that he wasn’t alone in the music suite. Seems like someone else had had their sleep interrupted if they had got any at all.

He didn’t really feel like talking so had no intention of bothering to see who was in the suite, though, he realised that whoever was in there was in the practice room closest to the door, the door he had to pass through to get to the others… and that was when the trouble started. It was only a peek, a chance look in the direction of the room, yet, he found himself hooked on the sight before him. The kid inside looked like a first-year with boyish features and adorably over-styled bronze hair; he was playing the piano, the thick walls blocked Timothy from hearing what he was playing but he could see the intense look of concentration on the young man’s face, his brows furrowing over his gorgeous, mismatched blue-brown eyes.

He couldn’t help it after that, he had maybe spent 5 minutes setting up his music and viola in a nearby practice room before he was drawn back. After that, he found himself ‘casually’ strolling past the room in five minute intervals trying to see more of the stranger. It was only on the sixth time that the blue-brown eyes met his and an amused look formed on the other man’s face. Timothy panicked; yeah, he kind of should’ve guessed he couldn’t keep walking back and forth, back and forth without getting caught but… he didn’t think of what would happen once the stranger looked up. So, he did the only thing he could do in his nervous state. With flushed cheeks, he looked away and walked quickly back to his practice room (in a manner that he hoped didn’t betray his desperation to leave).

He felt like an idiot and resolved to not go near that room again, worried that he might be seen and forced to talk to the beautiful stranger who he was sure would cause him to put his foot in his mouth (attractive people seemed to have that kind of power over him). Instead, he hid in his practice room, trying to focus on the music in front of him. Eventually, his mind stopped wandering and he calmed down, concentrating fully on playing his instrument the best he could. The practice turned into a fairly normal one as time went on and it was only when he exited the room that he remembered the boy... he was probably prompted by the small piece of paper attached to his door. Unsure what to expect, he carefully unfolded the paper and started reading the scrawled writing.

 

_Hi Timothy_

_You’re Sasha’s roommate, right? Fiona let me know who you were (I kind of called her after you walked past the third time as I was getting worried you might be a serial killer… hope you don’t mind!) and you’re really ~~adorable~~ hot and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee? I would apologise for being too forward but I think that this meeting really couldn’t get much weirder so I’ll take my chances. I’ve listed my number below, text me if you’re interested!_

_Rhys_

 

Timothy was struggling to comprehend the message and instead chose to blindly open his phone, aiming to input the number as soon as he could, worrying it might disappear if he waited too long. But when he turned on his phone, he noticed that there was a text already waiting for him.

 **Fi:** I’m gonna need to give you some lessons on flirting without seeming desperate and/or creepy

Timothy snorted, he would joke that he needed those lessons but they had seemed to work today (for some weird reason). He had a date with a cutie and he felt on top of the world.


End file.
